


Father

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Mshenko, N7 Month 2019, N7 month, Synthesis Ending, father - Freeform, mShenko, male shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: A quick drabble forN7 Monthover on tumblr.  The prompt for this one was 'Father'.
Kudos: 2





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on tumblr. The prompt for this one was 'Father'.

Commander John Shepard was called a lot of things - Hero of Elysium, Savior of the Citadel, Defender of the Traverse, Eternal Peacemaker, Slayer of Reapers.

Friend, Brother, Lover.

It was the newest title bestowed upon him that Kaidan knew he would have absolutely detested – Father of a New Galaxy. 

John hated any attention drawn to his heroics but as Kaidan studied the green lines that now ran across his skin, he knew it was a fitting title. When he fired the Crucible and ended the Reaper cycles, he also ushered in a new age of peace and understanding.

Father, indeed.


End file.
